A Day at Hogsmeade
by GobletSparks
Summary: It's Rose Weasley's third year at Hogwarts and you know what that means: Hogsmeade! Follow Rose on her first day at the Hogsmeade village with her mates, her mad family and a certain blond boy she has her eye on. Reviews will be appreciated!
1. Hogsmeade, Here We Come

Rose Weasley could barely contain her excitement.  
It was finally Hogsmeade day! It was the first Saturday of her third year at Hogwarts, and at long last, she could take part in the exciting Hogsmeade adventures her cousins had been telling her about for as long as she could remember.

She woke up unusually early, and on any other day, she would've been quite disgruntled (she was NOT a morning person), but not today! She was wide-awake, chirpy, and ready to go just as the sun rose in the distance. Even though she had about an hour and a half before it was time to leave, Rose made her way down to the Gryffindor common room, which was considerably full, with all her fellow Gryffindors milling about. As Rose looked around for her mates, she felt a small hand clasp hers and she looked down to see the solemn faces of her brother Hugo and cousin Lily.  
"What are you lot doing up so early?" she asked the first-years.  
"We came to see you off," replied her brother, with a rather glum expression on his face. Rose smiled; she was familiar with the longing they were feeling, "Don't give me those long faces! And don't worry, you'll be joining us at Hogsmeade in no time at all." she assured them. "Two more years!" groaned Lily, still sulking.  
Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around Lily and threw her up into the air. Lily squealed as she fell into the arms of her brother, James Potter. "Now don't be such a downer, Lil!" said James as he set her down. "I promise I'll get you a whole bag of sweets from Honeydukes," he said with a grin. "As will I for Hugo," Rose piped in.  
James reached over and ruffled Rose's hair "Hullo, Red. All set for your first mad day at Hogsmeade?" he asked. Rose suppressed an eye-roll at the nick-name and said, "As ready as I'll ever be. We should probably head down to the Great Hall though; I reckon Al will be waiting for us." James nodded, and with a final wave to their siblings, the pair left the common room.

Breakfast was in full swing by the time they reached the Great Hall. Rose scanned the crowd and immediately spotted those familiar bright green eyes belonging to her best mate, Albus Potter, who also happened to be her cousin (but then again, half of the student population at Hogwarts was related to her).  
He grinned, left his place at the Slytherin table and made his way over to them. Albus and James exchanged their customary brotherly handshake (one that was much too complex for Rose to ever attempt) and then James left to join his mates, trailed by his ever-present group of admirers.

Rose flashed Albus a cheeky smile and said, "You ready to wreak havoc in Hogsmeade with your partner in crime?" Albus responded with a grin bursting with equal excitement. He saluted her and said, "You know it."  
He joined Rose at the Gryffindor table as she greeted her mates Katie and Joanne, and sat down to eat breakfast. The four of them chatted on and on about their plans for the day and they even allotted a specific amount of time to be spent in each shop, to make sure they didn't miss out on anything. Rose was so engrossed in the conversation that she didn't notice a shadow fall over her, drawing closer and closer.

It was only when someone behind her cleared his throat rather loudly, that she gave a startled jump and twisted around in her seat. Standing there, with his hands shoved in his pockets, a small smile playing across his lips, and looking rather intently at her, was Scorpius Malfoy. "Morning, Rosie." he said softly, his smile growing wider as he continued to regard her with his blue eyes. Rose let out a strangled squeak and immediately started blushing fiercely, the flaming colour that spread across her cheeks all the more prominent because of her cursed red hair.

Before this summer, Rose had never particularly liked Scorpius. She'd talked to him occasionally, on account of him being Al's best mate, but their conversations had been polite at best. Rose was known for getting into the most ridiculous arguments with him. But since he'd stayed with the Potters this summer, Rose had spent quite a lot of time with him. She'd discovered that he was really quite charming and funny- and of course, it didn't hurt that for a thirteen year-old, he was quite a dashing lad. Rose tried her best to resist, (after all, he was a Malfoy) but it was useless. She had begun to fancy Scorpius Malfoy. However, she fairly sure that it wouldn't end well. Merlin knows her father had warned her about him on her very first day at Hogwarts; so he wouldn't be too pleased about this. Rose was clueless about what to do with this whole fancying business, so she decided to hope to Merlin that this was just a school-girl crush that would go away if she ignored it for long enough. Rose sighed to herself as she regained her composure and glanced up once again at the object (or rather person?) of her affections. Albus, completely oblivious to the inner turmoil in his cousin's mind, greeted his mate with a thump on the back. He turned back to Rose and her mates, saying "Well ladies, it looks like we're all here, so let the fun begin!"

They all made their way to the front entrance, through the buzzing groups of students. Rose spotted her poor cousin Molly, trying to do her prefect duties and get everyone in order, but it seemed pointless. Once they reached the entrance, Rose momentarily forgot about her love life (or lack thereof) as the long line of carriages waiting to take them to Hogsmeade came into view. They waited patiently for their turn, and then the five of them piled into a carriage and set off to Hogsmeade. The ride was quite enjoyable, if not a tiny bit awkward for Rose who was all-too-aware of Scorpius' body squished up against her, and unable to concentrate on the amicable chatter carrying on around her. They finally arrived at their destination and Scorpius, ever the gentleman, insisted on helping the girls down. The last one on the carriage, Rose clasped Scorpius' hand and as she was stepping down, she made the catastrophic error of looking up into his piercing blue eyes. In that moment, time seemed to stop, her breath caught, and she lost every coherent thought in her mind as she was utterly hypnotized by his gaze. So of course, after what seemed like ages, this magical moment had to be ruined when Rose missed her step and promptly crashed into Scorpius, sending the two of them toppling to the ground. If it wasn't for him, Rose probably would've fallen flat on her face or cracked her skull, but luckily (or unluckily for him), Scorpius managed to bear the brunt of the fall and provided a softer landing for her. And as much as Rose would have liked to enjoy lying on top of Scorpius a little while longer, the loud, maniacal cackling coming from Albus Potter (supposedly her best mate) snapped her out of her daze. She felt her face heat up as she picked herself up, muttered a quick apology to Scorpius, unable to look him in the eye (we all know how how well that turned out the first time) and proceeded to sock Albus in the arm. "Ow!" he yelled, though there was still laughter dancing in his eyes. "What was that for?!" he asked, massaging his arm.

"That was _NOT_ funny!" snapped Rose (as you can see, quick tempers and unnecessary violence are also other traits of females cursed with red hair). "You could at least pretend to care about my well-being, you know?" she ranted on.  
"I- okay fine I'm sorry! But you've got to admit, that was a classic clumsy-Rose move." said Albus with a grin, and this earned him another hard punch in the arm.

"_Ow!_ _Will you stop hitting me?!"_

Rose scowled and turned away from her clearly useless mate and looked at Joanne and Katie, who, from the concerned looks on their faces, actually cared. Although from the suggestive curve of Katie's brow and Joanne's knowing look, Rose knew they had also seen the tension between her and Scorpius, and would be ready to interrogate her about him later when they reach their dormitory.

"You alright there, Rosie?" inquired a familiar voice behind her. Suddenly, her temper getting the better of her (again), Rose whipped around to glare at the genuinely worried expression on Scorpius' devastatingly handsome face and yelled "My name is ROSE!"  
Immediately, Rose mentally chastised herself for her outburst, as she knew that her anger was completely unnecessary and she didn't need to take it out on poor Scorpius. The curse of the short-tempered red-heads strikes again.

Rose was contemplating apologising to Scorpius (yet again), when he let out an amused chuckle. "Now what's got your knickers in a twist, _Rosie_?" he said with a sly grin, intentionally pronouncing the last word slowly and with emphasis.

Rose's scowl deepened. She'd actually considered apologising to this prat? She was clearly out of her mind.  
Before Rose could reply with a retort that she was sure would have cleverly put Scorpius in his place, Albus stepped between them. He slung his arms around the two of them and said, "Come now, we can't have the two of you bickering while the rest of us are trying to enjoy our _VERY FIRST OUTING AT HOGSMEADE_!" he yelled the last few words as he steered the two of them around to face the glorious and wonderful sight before them. All traces of annoyance and anger vanished from Rose as she greedily took it all in. This was it. Hogsmeade.  
Finally.

Rose saw the streets lined with shops and crowded with her fellow Hogwarts students, who were marvelling at shop fronts, or bickering over purchases, or simply just fooling around with their mates.

Rose looked around at her own mates. She was pretty sure that she was wearing the same amazed expression on her face as they were.

Scorpius, the first to recover, caught her glancing at him and grinned devilishly. He leaned over and said "All right Weasley, what say you and I call it a truce? As Al pointed out, we can't waste this lovely day arguing about some silly old nickname, can we?"

Rose sighed. Stupid Malfoy and his stupid sensible reasoning.

"Fine" she huffed at him and turned back to gaze at the endless stream of students on the streets before them.

"All right then!" said Albus brightly; "Hogsmeade, here we come!"

**  
**Author's Note:** So I've started working on Chapter 2, but I haven't decided if I'm going to post more so I would really appreciate your reviews! Hope you liked it!


	2. A Sweet Surprise

Rose let out a squeal of delight, grabbed Albus' arm and pulled him over to the nearest snow topped shop - the famous Honeydukes.

"So this is where the secret passage from the one-eyed witch leads to" mused Albus, as he pushed open the door. "When it's my turn with the map and the cloak, Rose, we are definitely going to take a trip here." he said with a wicked grin.

Although her Godfather Harry had been explicit in his instructions that they weren't allowed to use the Invisibility cloak and Marauder's Map to sneak out of the castle (Her mum had said that she could only use it if she wanted to visit the Restricted Section of the library. Pfft.), Rose couldn't help but think about all the fun they could have here. Merlin knows all the mischief James and Albus got up to, sneaking around the castle at night. Rose had even tagged along a few times. Rose hid a smile as she entered the shop, remembering the time Albus had dragged her and Scorpius out of their beds one night, on a wild goose chase around the castle looking for some sort of secret room on the seventh floor that he had overheard James talking to their dad about. Apparently, whenever Albus asked him about it, Uncle Harry would chuckle and say something like, "I'll tell you when you're ready."  
Naturally, this only made Albus search for it with a new fervour. The only thing that forced Al to bring his hunt to a hold (temporarily), was that he didn't want to risk running into Peeves, who seemed to spend a lot of time on the seventh floor.

Rose was brought back to the present as she caught a whiff of the heavenly aroma coming from the shelves filled with Cauldron Cakes, Fizzing Whizzbees, Ice Mice, Pixie Puffs, and every other treat imaginable. It took her ages to tear her gaze away from the mouth-watering sight and glance over at her mates who were equally wonderstruck.

Albus was practically salivating at the mouth as he approached the rows of sweets before him. "Must. Have. It. All." he drooled.

Well, he was Harry Potter's son, so he could probably afford it.

Rose rolled her eyes at her cousin's melodrama and decided to keep her promise to Hugo and get him a bag of sweets. She got him his favourites: Liquorice Wands, Jelly Slugs and Pepper Imps. She threw in a few Sugar Quills and some Treacle Fudge for herself and also decided to buy some lollipops for Lily, in case James was too busy showing off for whatever girl he was trying to impress this week to buy his little sister her sweets. Rose decided against buying Chocolate Frogs, because while they tasted great, seeing your parents' and other relatives' faces on every Chocolate Frog Card gets old fast. Plus, they had an endless supply of them back home.

Feeling satisfied with her choices, Rose joined the long line of students waiting to pay. It was just her luck that she ended up staring at the annoyingly shiny and pretty much perfect blond head belonging to Scorpius Malfoy, who was standing in front of her.

Rose almost screamed in frustration.

How was a girl supposed to get over a crush on a boy if said boy was always was around to remind her of her aforementioned crush?  
Thankfully, Scorpius seemed to be in the middle of a discussion with the Scamander twins, and from what Rose could hear, Lysander was telling him about the dangers of Umgubular Slashkilters or something of the sort, while Lorcan waved his hands over their heads muttering "Bloody Wrackspurts".

Rose smiled; the twins had clearly inherited Aunt Luna's strangeness. They talked about the most bizarre things.

Snapping back to the situation at hand, Rose mentally cursed her fate as she tried to be inconspicuous, and make sure Scorpius didn't notice her. All that went down the drain when her cousin, Dominique Weasley, caught sight of her, yelled her name and rushed over, her face glowing (Well, she always seemed to glow, considering she's part Veela).

"Rose! You will never guess what happened!" she shrieked.

Rose groaned inwardly as her delighted cousin grasped her arms and beamed at her.  
So much for being inconspicuous.

"Er- you got the last batch of chocolate fudge?" asked Rose lamely.

"What? No, but guess what? Teddy proposed to Victoire! And she said yes! They're getting married!" she squealed.

It seemed that all the Weasleys and Potters in the area had Extendable Ears on them (or Dominique was just loud) because before Rose could respond with so much of a "What? That's great news!" her cousin Fred called out from across the room, "Oi! Ted and Vic are finally tying the knot?" followed by James with a "Blimey! About time it happened!" and of course then Louis, Albus and Molly rushed over to join in the excitement.

Teddy and Victoire were engaged! Rose was sure that Lily would be over the moon about this, as Ted marrying Victoire had been her life-long dream ever since James spotted the two of them together at King's Cross Station two years ago.

Once they calmed down a bit, Louis exclaimed, "Hey! How did you find out about it, Dom? Did Vic tell you?" he must've been feeling a little hurt, considering the fact that Victoire was his sister too.

But before Dominique could answer, a voice from behind Rose cut in,

"Actually, I did."

The Weasley-Potter clan turned around, and standing there, with his familiar face and trademark grin, was Teddy Lupin.

Today, his hair was the usual electric blue, but his eyes were bright green, which would have been a disconcerting combination to anyone else, but they were used to his eccentric features.

Rose was surprised that the shouts and yells that ensued didn't get them thrown out of Honeydukes. Oh well, being the children of national heroes does have its perks.

James and Albus were the first to attack Teddy -their practically adopted brother- with lots of back-thumping and complicated hand-shaking; and then everyone else followed, shouting congratulations. Rose had always considered Teddy the older brother she never had (James, Fred or Louis didn't have a chance) and shared a very close relationship with him.  
After all, they had the same godfather.  
Teddy pulled Rose in for a hug and looked up to see Scorpius heading over as well. He grinned and whispered in Rose's ear "Incoming. Lover boy is headed this way."

Rose realised who he was talking about and proceeded to go red in the face "Hey! I told you that in confidence! You'd better keep that mouth shut, Teddy Lupin" she said, as Teddy dodged a whack from her.

Teddy straightened up and, ignoring a very annoyed Rose, greeted Scorpius "Hey Scorp. I believe you are here to congratulate me on finally getting Victoire to agree to marry me."

Scorpius shook hands with his second-cousin, and joked "Yeah. Still don't know how you managed that, mate. You must've slipped a little Amortentia in her drink or something."

Rose watched their easy banter with fascination. She was always amazed by how well Teddy and Scorpius got along, even though they were related through the Death-Eater side of the family.

Scorpius turned to Rose and glanced at the bag full of sweets she was still holding and had yet to pay for.

"You planning on eating all that by yourself?" he inquired with a cheeky grin.

"What's it to you?" retorted Rose, slightly offended "But for your information, no, this isn't all for me. You see, there's a little something called sharing; Not that I expect you to know anything about it," she huffed.

Teddy chuckled and said to Scorpius "Don't worry mate, Rose is in a bit of a mood today."

Rose glared at Teddy and turned away to head over to the counter to pay for her sweets, as they continued to laugh. When she returned, Teddy said "All right you lot, just so you know, Vic and I aren't getting married for another year or so, until she finishes her Cloak and Robe Designing course."

There were some groans, particularly from Molly, who, knowing her, had already begun making plans for the wedding. "Anyway, I have to make a quick stop at my godfather's place to ask him to be my best man." said Teddy, "Don't give me that look James! You would definitely be my best man if you were old enough, mate."

"Hey! What about me?!" exclaimed Albus.

This resulted in a quarrel between James and Al, until Teddy promised they could be the co-page boys, although Rose couldn't imagine how that would work. Finally, Teddy waved goodbye and with a parting "Be good!" (Yeah. Right.), he disapparated with a loud crack.

Now that all the excitement had died down, Rose looked around to see quite a few students gawking at them. She sighed. There was no doubt, she loved her mad family to bits -even though sometimes they make her want to pull her hair out and run far far away from them- but the celebrity status that came with the family name was not always easy to handle.

Since the school-year had just started, the novelty of seeing the children of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger: the heroes who saved the Wizarding World, hadn't worn off yet, especially for the first-years.

Of course, this was James' favourite time of the year; He basked in the attention and openly agreed to the various rumours about him having super-Potter-powers of invisibility, among other things.

With wave to Rose and the rest of the family, James and Fred exited Honeydukes, no doubt planning their annual start-of-school-year prank; after all, they were named after Hogwarts' legendary pranksters, so they felt it was their birth right to follow in their footsteps.

Joanne and Kate came up to Rose and began gushing about how gorgeous Teddy looked. Rose rolled her eyes at her mates and said, "This is why you lot don't get to visit for too long during the holidays. You have weird obsessions with my relatives."

The girls followed Albus and Scorpius out of the shop onto Hogsmeade's High Street, still talking about Teddy, with Rose repeatedly saying "He's engaged!"

Their conversation was interrupted when a blur of white flew past them, missing Rose's head by inches. Rose looked around and missed getting hit by another whizzing blur -a snowball, she realized- to see that they were standing in the middle of a snowball fight between James and Fred, and two fourth-year Slytherins. Typical.

"Oi! Get a move on!" yelled Fred, as James continued to send snowball after snowball along with the occasional hex flying towards the Slytherins (as well as Rose and her mates); James never missed a chance to show off his duelling prowess.

Albus lead the group down the street in a run for cover, but Rose was too slow.  
Before she realized what was happening, James yelled "Heads up, Rose!" and a ball of snow slammed into her back.

_"Damn it James!"_  
Rose swore loudly as she lost her balance, threw her arms out, and braced for impact.  
It never came.  
Instead of landing on the cold hard ground, her arms wrapped around something warm as she felt a pair of arms go around her to catch her fall.

"All right, Rosie?"

Oh Merlin.  
Rose looked up to see those achingly familiar blue eyes mere inches away, glinting mischievously down at her.

"You've got to stop falling all over me, Rosie. People will start to think you're doing it on purpose." said Scorpius with a grin, as he pulled her upright, while still keeping a firm grip on her.  
Rose was so mesmerised by Scorpius' eyes, that all she could manage was a weak giggle in response.

Rose immediately started blushing furiously in embarrassment.  
Giggling? Since when did the great Rose Weasley, whose temper was a force to be reckoned with, _giggle_? Real smooth Rose, she thought to herself.

Before she could embarrass herself any further, a voice called out from ahead,

"Rose?"

Rose froze mid-thought.

Oh no.

She knew that voice. But it couldn't be. _Could it?_

Rose's head whipped around, and standing there, was the last person in the entire universe who should've seen her giggling in the arms of Scorpius Malfoy:

Her Dad.

**  
**AN: **Okay this is what I've got so far!  
I really hope you guys didn't mind all the non-Scorose stuff!  
Let me know what you thought of it :) All reviews will be appreciated!


	3. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes

Ron Weasley wasn't an intimidating man.

In fact, he was sort of the clown of the family (After Uncle George, of course) and was known to crack jokes at the most inappropriate times (like the time he said he'd disown Rose if she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor. Oh Merlin; the hours she wasted sweating over that one.) Also, he never, ever, got mad at Rose. After all, she was his little girl, his first-born child, the apple of his eye.

So it came as no surprise to Rose when she saw her father trying to mask the perplexed expression on his face with a smile, as she yanked herself from Scorpius' arms so fast as if under a Revulsion Jinx, and made her way towards him. However, while Rose was fairly sure she was in the clear, she couldn't say the same for Scorpius. Merlin knows what Ron would do to him for laying hands on his precious daughter.

"Uncle Ron!" yelled Albus, clearly unaware of the awkward situation (he really was oblivious), and ran up to his godfather, "What are you doing here?" he asked as Ron smiled and greeted him with a pat on the back.

Before Ron could answer, Rose threw her arms around him and hugged him hard, "Dad! What a surprise!" she said, giving him her sweetest and most adoring smile. She reckoned that she might as well butter him up as much as she could, so the chances of him strangling Scorpius were less likely.

Rose pulled away from Ron, wary of how her over-protective father would react to Scorpius. She shot a glance at the boy in question, and was surprised to see Scorpius looking uncharacteristically flustered as he approached Rose's dad. Of course, anyone who didn't know him personally would be nervous; he was Ronald Weasley, the legendary wizard who fought in the Second Wizarding War and helped defeat Voldemort.

First, Rose motioned to Joanne and Katie, who said their hellos to Ron, already fairly familiar with him from their visits to Rose's place. Finally, she gestured to Scorpius, who extended his hand to Ron, and said "Dad, this is Scorpius-"

"-Malfoy" Ron interrupted, his dislike for the name evident in his tone as he shook Scorpius' hand.

Rose suppressed an eye-roll.

Of course, this is what bothered her father the most.

Although their parents had sorted out their differences after the War, and the Malfoys had long since redeemed themselves to the Wizarding World, Ron still seemed to hold a grudge against them. What a surprise.

"Pleased to meet you sir," said Scorpius, "Actually, uh, we've met before; over the summer. I was staying with the Potters," he continued nervously.  
Uncle Harry was clearly more gracious than her father; Rose doubted he would have let Scorpius set foot in their house.

"That's right. Your parents went on vacation and left you at the Potters'." said Ron, who, knowing him, probably intended to subtly imply that Draco and Astoria Malfoy were terrible parents.

"Actually-" started Scorpius indignantly, only to be interrupted by Rose.

"All right! Now that we've got the introductions out of the way, what brings you to Hogsmeade, Dad?" she asked, in the hopes of avoiding a full-blown argument between the two.

It worked.

"Er- well, I had to check on the new stock at the shop…" replied Ron slowly,

"…and I thought I'd drop in on you kids, since I knew you were having your Hogsmeade visit today" he finished.

Ah.

There it was, the real reason he was here.  
It was not uncommon for any of the Weasleys or Potters to find an excuse to just "stop by" the castle during the year and check on them. Just in the past two years that Rose had been at Hogwarts, nearly every member of her enormous family had dropped in at least once.  
She sighed. Just because no one said anything to them didn't mean they could take advantage of their status as one of the most prominent families in the Wizarding World to come and go as they pleased.

"Come on, dad! We've been away for barely a week!" groaned Rose exasperatedly.

Ron smiled and ruffled Rose's hair "Well, you can't blame me for missing my own children, can you?" he said.

Rose rolled her eyes at her father and turned to see James and Fred approaching, grinning and shouting hellos to Ron.

"So, who won the snowball fight?" asked Scorpius as they drew near, although from the looks on their faces, Rose was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

"Come on Malfoy, do you really even have to ask?" said Fred.

"We hexed those wankers into next week" clarified James smugly.

"My, your modesty knows no bounds" replied Rose dryly, and turned back to her father, "You were saying something about new stock? What for?" she asked.

Ron gestured to the right, and there, in all its glory, was Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the famous joke shop run by Uncle George and Rose's dad. Rose was surprised she hadn't noticed it before, what with all the bizarre noises coming from the various items inside, and the clamour of the students as they marvelled at everything.

"Holy Hippogriff!" exclaimed Albus as he stared inside the store through the huge display windows, "This is even bigger than the one at Diagon Alley!" he gawked.

"Yeah, and business is fantastic here too," said Ron proudly as he led them inside.

Rose was aware of the many eyes following them as they walked inside; after all, it wasn't every day that you saw Ronald Weasley strolling around Hogsmeade.  
As Ron showed them around the shop, a group of Ravenclaws, a few of whom Rose recognised from her year, approached Ron and asked for his autograph.  
Ron chuckled and then proceeded to sign the pictures and posters they handed him, all the while talking to them amicably, as they gazed at him in awe.  
Rose had to keep herself from laughing.  
She'd always found it so absurd that her goofball of a father had his very own fan club; even after thirteen years, she was still getting used to it.

While Ron was busy chatting to his admirers, Rose looked around the shop, surveying items. She was in the process of examining an odd metal contraption that squirted bubbles into her face every time she tried look inside it when Scorpius sidled up to her, and looked down at her with those blue eyes that were the cause of so much trouble in her life.  
"So, Rosie," he began, leaning towards her "I've got something to tell you," he continued in a lowered voice.  
"Erm, okay?" replied Rose a little breathlessly as her surroundings faded away and her heart did somersaults in her chest as he leaned even closer, so his face was inches from hers. Finally, he whispered,

"It was Al's idea."

And before Rose's brain could even register her confusion, there was an ear-splitting '_BANG!_' followed by a puff of purple smoke that enveloped her. A few seconds later, Rose emerged from the cloud of smoke and managed to splutter a loud "MALFOY!" before breaking into a coughing fit.

When she finally collected herself and straightened up, it was to find Scorpius and Al rolling on the floor in fits of laughter. "What the bloody hell was that?" fumed Rose as she stood over the laughing pair of gits with her hands on her hips. They paused for a moment to look up at her, and then promptly burst into another round of laughter. Rose was very close to sending a rather inventive set of hexes their way when she saw Joanne and Katie dissolve into giggles as well. "Really? You lot too? Just what is so hilarious?" asked a very annoyed Rose as she turned on them. Katie recovered long enough to speak through her giggles "It- It's y- your hair" she managed to say.

Her hair?  
Confused, Rose lifted a lock of her hair in front of her face and was startled to discover that it's fiery red colour had been replaced by a rather shocking shade of blue.  
Rose gasped; while she may not have had the flaming hair colour, Rose still had her flaming temper. She whipped out her wand and turned her murderous gaze on the two responsible culprits. By then, Scorpius and Al had picked themselves up off the floor and Scorpius, clearly the more sensible one of the duo, had stepped back and put Al in front of him, in the hopes of shielding himself from Rose's wrath, which the two of them were _very_ familiar with.

_"What in Merlin's name have you done to my hair?!"_

Rose nearly shrieked as she stepped menacingly towards them. Al raised his hands in a placating gesture, "Calm down, cousin. It was just for a laugh," he said with a grin. This of course only served to make Rose all the more irate, but before she could unleash her fury on them, she felt a hand on her shoulder and her father's voice say "Sorry darling, but this is sort of my fault."

Rose turned to see her father trying not to laugh. "Dad!" exclaimed Rose "My blooming hair is _BLUE_! This isn't funny!

"I'm sorry Rosie, but it kind of is," he grinned.

Ignoring his jibe, Rose registered his actual words "Wait, how could this possibly be your fault? It was obviously the doing of those world class prats over there," she said, motioning to the two perpetrators in question with narrowed eyes.

Ron smiled sheepishly and held up a small round object that seemed to be constantly changing its colour. "Well, I gave them one of these," he said, "and, er- asked them to try it out on someone- not specifically on you," he added quickly when he saw the look on Rose's face.

Before she could respond, James and Fred made their way towards them, each carrying a large box. "Nice hair, Rose," quipped James with a grin as they set the boxes down.  
"Yeah, it really suits you," agreed Fred as he pretended to look thoughtfully at her hair. Choosing to ignore her cousins, Rose refrained from cursing them to oblivion (See? She did have some amount of self-restraint!), and instead reached out and grabbed the colour changing ball from her father.

"What is this, exactly?" she asked, turning it over in her palm to examine it. "Oh, right," said Ron, bending over to open up one of the boxes that Fred and James had brought over. He grabbed a handful of the same multi-coloured balls and handed it out to the rest of the group. "This is one of our new products, developed by your Uncle George with a little help from Teddy," he said holding up a ball, "It's called an InstaMorph Bomb. When you smash one of these at a person's feet, it explodes and changes the appearance of that person- don't worry Rose, the effects only last for a few hours." he said with a wink.  
"A few HOURS?" gasped Rose "Dad! I can't possibly walk around Hogsmeade looking like this!"

Ron chuckled, "No worries, I was just pulling your leg," he said, "Your good old dad knows how to reverse the spell," and with a flick of his wand Rose's hair returned to its usual red hue. After shaking her hair in front of her face to make sure all was well, an idea came to Rose. She flashed a wicked grin at her father and, with a gleam in her eye, said "Thanks, Dad," after which she promptly threw her InstaMorph Bomb at his feet.

The loud bang and cloud of blue smoke that followed resulted in Ron emerging from it with a long beak instead of a mouth, which set Rose off into spasms of laughter. "You were right Dad, it is funny" she said through her laughs, "I see it now."  
Ron opened his beak to find that he could speak normally, "Y'know what? I reckon I deserve a hug from my darling daughter; after all, I did fix your hair," he said in a sly voice as he walked towards Rose with outstretched arms. Quickly realizing what her father was up to, Rose yelped and backed away from him, running past her laughing mates with Ron following her and snapping his beak, saying "What's wrong Rose? Scared of a little peck?"  
Before she knew it, Rose was being lifted off her feet by her father who quickly waved his wand to vanish his beak and dropped a kiss onto Rose's head before setting her down.

Now that the spectacle was over, James took the opportunity to test his own bomb out, and who was a better candidate to experiment on than his little brother?  
The resulting explosion and yell from Albus was a cue to the rest of the group to start an InstaMorph Bomb war. As everyone aimed and fired their bombs at their various targets, Ron pulled Rose aside saying, "C'mon, let me show you something."

He summoned the other unopened box over to where they sheltered themselves from the explosions and shrieks that ensued, and reached into the box to pull out another smaller bright orange box about the size of his head, with the sparkling Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes logo printed on the it. He handed it to Rose, who lifted the lid and glanced curiously inside, wondering what new invention her dad and Uncle George had come up with.

A few seconds later, Rose threw a confused glance at her father, and said, "But…it's empty!" She tipped the box over and began to look for secret compartments inside. Finally she gave up, "Am I missing something, or is this just a fancy box?" she asked, looking expectantly at Ron.

He shrugged and said "Well to you, yeah it is just a fancy box. That's the beauty of it."  
At Rose's dubious expression, Ron continued, "We made this just for you lot; it's called the Weasley Joke Box. So basically to any Weasley- or Potter- it's just a box you can put stuff in, but if anyone who's not a Weasley or Potter tries to open it, Wham! They get punched in the face with a boxing glove." he explained with a proud grin. Rose almost laughed; only her father would find such joy at the prospect of punching other people. Sometimes he was just as much of a child as Rose. Speaking of childish behaviour...Rose glanced inside the box once more, "So," she said slowly "I can put anything inside, but only the family can see what it is?" she asked, as an idea began to form in her head.

"Yep, that's pretty much it. I think it's brilliant. And I reckon Uncle George is going to owl everyone one of these next week," said Ron as he straightened up and surveyed the results of the Morph Bomb War.

Albus now had horns protruding out of his head, Katie's ears had turned green, Joanne had grown fangs, and James had talons instead of fingers, with which he gleefully clawed at Fred, who now had his bright red hair reaching down to his ankles. Rose spotted a laughing Scorpius trying to grab hold of Albus's horns while Al continually dodged him, swinging his head maniacally around. "Careful Al, you're gonna take someone's eye out," warned Ron with a chuckle.

Still holding the Joke Box, Rose beckoned to Scorpius, "Hey Scorp! Have a look at this," she said, gesturing to the box in her hands. Obviously curious, Scorpius gave up on his quest to grab Al's horns and made his way over to Rose, with a questioning smile on his face.

At first glance, it didn't look like he was suffering from the after-effects of an InstaMorph Bomb, but then Rose realized with a jolt that his eyes were now bright purple, instead of the clear blue that she was used to. "What's up, Weasley?" he asked as he approached. It took a few seconds for Rose to process what Scorpius was saying, as she was busy staring at his eyes, trying to decide which eye colour she preferred.

"Blue," she blurted without thinking.  
"Come again?" asked Scorpius, as his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.  
Bloody hell.  
Realizing what she'd just said, Rose felt her cheeks colour as she fumbled for an answer. She was fairly certain her face resembled a Quaffle by the time she mustered up the courage to say, "Erm- your eyes. They look better when they're blue," she managed with a weak smile.

For a moment, the oddest expression came over Scorpius' face, a mixture of shyness and something unidentifiable flickered in his eyes, but Rose couldn't be too sure because then he blinked and his expression cleared. He grinned, "Oh that. Yeah, I reckon the ladies like it that way," he said with a wink. Rose rolled her eyes. Did she ever mention that Scorpius could also sometimes be a self-centered prat? Which reminded her...

"Right. Here, open this," said Rose, handing the orange box over to him. "What's this? A new Weasley product?" asked Scorpius as he stared at the Joke Box.  
Rose grinned wickedly at him and said, "Well, let's just say this is my way of forgiving you for turning my hair blue."

Scorpius paused and shot a suspicious glance at Rose, before shrugging and lifting the lid of the box.

Would you look at that, Ron was right. There was a blur of red, and with a muffled thud, a boxing glove collided with Scorpius' nose.

A surprised yell followed, shortly accompanied by a stream of curses from Scorpius, who dropped the box to massage his nose, "Bloody hell, Weasley!" he cried. Rose burst into a fit of laughter at Scorpius' expression of pain and annoyance.  
Albus, having witnessed the entire scene, had already joined in the mockery by the time he reached Rose's side, while Scorpius muttered something along the lines of "forgiving, my arse."

Still chuckling, Rose bent over to pick up the Joke Box, opening and closing it just to make sure it still worked. Seeing this, Scorpius exclaimed, "Hey! How did you open that without getting a blow to the face?" he asked indignantly, eyeing the box suspiciously. Rose considered keeping the Weasley Joke Box a secret for a little while longer, but knowing Scorpius, he wouldn't let up until she told him.

"...yeah, so basically only Weasleys and Potters can open it without risking bodily harm," she finished explaining, with an apologetic grin at Scorpius.

"Wicked," said Albus, "I'll take that," he grinned as he swiped the box from Rose's grasp. Rose didn't' protest; it had already served its purpose for her.

An exclamation followed by a slew of rather imaginative curses drew their attention as Fred tripped over his floor-length hair for the fifth or sixth time. He looked around helplessly, "Hey Uncle Ron, can I get a little help here please?" he implored.  
Ron, who was once again being hounded by adoring fans, extricated himself and made his way over after lots of apologies, waves and smiles. While he set to work reversing the effects of the InstaMorph Bombs, he chatted away to everyone. "Oh by the way, Fred, your dad sends his congratulations on the success of your and James' little prank earlier this week." Ron grinned and continued, "Charming all the suits of armour on the first floor to throw dung bombs at anyone who tried to pass by. Very clever, boys; Uncle George is proud."

Fred grinned back, "Well, he should be; he's the one who taught us the spell."

"Yeah and it got us out of History of Magic for the entire day," gloated James, "Though I doubt dear old Professor Binns even noticed."

"So I take it that was your annual start-of-school-year prank?" asked Ron, still smiling.

"Nah. We need something way more spectacular for that," replied Fred, his hair now back to its usual length.

"Yeah, this was just a little warm up. We're still working on the grand prank," confirmed James as he watched his talons disappear with disappointment.

Suddenly remembering, Rose called out, "Hey dad! Did you hear about Teddy and Victoire? They're engaged!" she said, as Ron vanished Joanne's fangs and set to work on Albus' horns. Ron smiled, "Yeah, we did. Nana Molly had the lot of us over to the Burrow for dinner last night, since this is the first year that all of her grandchildren are away at Hogwarts or working, so Ted and Vic stopped by then to tell us the good news."

James and Fred returned to the group after they were done buying all the stock for their prank stash that would last them till the next Hogsmeade trip, and began discussing the Chudley Cannons' latest Quidditch match with Ron.

After he was done fixing up everybody, Ron straightened up, "Right. I'm afraid I'll have to get going now, I promised Nev- I mean, Professor Longbottom I'd join him for a drink, and then I'll have to pop in to the castle to check on Hugo, Lily and the other Weasley first-years."

"Yeah, we've got to go too; you've taken up enough of our Hogsmeade time anyway," replied Rose with a grin. Ron smiled and squeezed Rose tightly, waved goodbye to everyone and made to leave, saying," Cheers, everyone at home sends their love."

Halfway to the exit, Ron stopped and turned to them,

"James! Fred! I have an idea for your grand prank:

Fireworks.

Your Uncles Fred and George used them in our fifth year, and it was brilliant," he said with grin. Before turning away he added, "Oh, and if your Aunt Hermione asks about this, I said nothing," he warned. And then, with a final wave, Ron Weasley exited his joke shop.

**  
**Author's Note:****  
**Yay! Sorry for the long wait, but I had my exams going on (and still do), but I made time to finish this chapter :)  
I know this one is mostly centered around Ron, but I tried to fit in as many Scorose moments as I could!  
I'm not too happy about the flow of some parts of the chapter, but I really hope you guys liked it and thought it was worth the wait!  
Oh and I'm sorry about the inconsistency in the lengths of each chapter, since this one is way longer than the previous two. I hope you don't mind.  
Thank you for reading my story and any reviews will be appreciated.


End file.
